experience means understanding
by ejm12
Summary: He would give his own life for Anakins safety any day. But when forced to make that choice, Obi-wan is rewarded with something he thought he would never have. Creating an understanding and trust between brothers that changes the fate of everyone.
1. Chapter One

The sound of blasters echoed down the long curving metal hallway of the interplanetary space transport. The two jedi jogged towards the noise, drawing their lightsabers as they rounded the courner. The sight that met them may have been disturbing to some, unfortunately, these two men were far to used to it for it to make any sort of lasting impression.

What must have been most, if not all of the crew, all wearing the standard blue republic employee shirt and jacket, were either were shooting their cheap, republic standard-issue blasters at the dozens of battle droids, or laying dead, spread out on the floor. The large battle droids lined the opposite side of the passage. As far as the Jedi could see, they were the larger, more expensive, deadly type, usually programmed by their owner for a specific purpose or mission. Usually the mission statement was 'shoot anything that moves' or something along those lines.

The more experienced master jumped in first, activating his light blue lightsaber with a _snap-hiss_, swinging it skillfully deflecting the blaster shots currently dancing through the air, bouncing off of walls, and coming very close to reaching their targets. Obviously very talented in saber fighting, his face was calm and collected, even though slight confusion was evident upon a closer inspection. The younger 18 year old apprentice was close behind, doing the same as his master, yet in a choppier more violent manner that displayed his inexperience and temper.

'What in the Galaxy?' Obiwan thought to himself in slight annoyance as one of the droids exploded causing him to half to duck as metal pieces flew in all directions. Even though the thought was meant to be private, due to the current distractions Obiwan's mental shields were not as effective as he normally ensured them, and it flowed easily along the training bond to his apprentice. He deflected several more blaster shots and sliced one of the droids into scrap metal. He groaned when he looked over his shoulder, only to find that three more battle droids had entered the hallway. Consequently, many of the crew members were now choosing to flee rather than fight.

'cowards' snarled Anakin, obviously unintentionally flowing along the bond to his master. Alarmed at the anger coming from his apprentice, Obiwan sent feelings of his worry and disapproval, along with a strong rush of comfort to the boy through the bond. Anakin got the message, and instantly took a breath and began to calm himself, sending honest remorse back to his master.

'Who in their right minds would attack a public space transport with only two jedi passengers?' Anakin asked, now finally calm.

'I don't know, but whomever it was is going to find them in deep trouble when the senate hears about it." Obiwan sent, slight alarm starting to seep through as well. The number of droids was starting to become overwhelming. He and Anakin were one of the best saber fighting teams in the temple, but as skilled fighters as they were, Obiwan knew they wouldn't be able to hold them back if outnumbered fifteen to one.

Several more crew members fell as a larger battle droid came around the corner wielding more high energy blasters, at least doubling the chaos level. This droid was obviously programmed to run all the others, because as soon as it spotted the Jedi, its mechanical voice blared "There! Them! Capture the Jedi!" The shots instantly changed to the non-lethal blasts only meant to burn or stun, however, as comforting as this was, now double the amount were being directed at the Master and Apprentice team, as all the droids focused in on them. The few remaining crew members began to retreat and run back down the hallway, away from the battle, now that it was apparent what the droids were after.

Obiwan thought back to the mission they had just completed, as he deflected several more shots and Anakin flipped to his side. He had assumed it had gone well. It was a simple negotiation, nothing dangerous or unusual about it. After the fiasco of the last negotiation, the council had decided to place them on less important missions for awhile. Just in case Anakin had the urge to crash more speeders into the sides of more palaces. Of course Anakin had claimed it was and accident, and Obiwan knew it to be the truth. An irritatingly stupid accident, but an accident non the less. He suspected the council knew as well, but just simply didn't care. But he wasnt complaining, it was nice to have some low profile missions for a change, although, this one seemed to morphing into a chaotic mess.

There was a flicker of doubt, maybe the negotiation and the attack were unrelated? He analyzed it in his mind. It didn't seem like the two should be connected, yet for some reason he couldn't completely separate them either.

The negotiation was simple, a group of scientists from the planet of Maobl wanted more republic funding. This sort of issue could have normally been resolved with the specific paperwork and patience, support from a political figure was normal as well. However, this specific group of scientists had to have it sorted out with several key senators, diplomats, and Jedi overseers. The major reason being, this group had a particularly nasty reputation for not getting approval on human life experiments. The negotiation had gone smoothly, each side had simple demands, both sides were compliant, and the deal was done and signed in two days.

Feigning ignorance of their past misdeeds the representative from the scientific community gave overly enthusiastic promises in exchange for the senators were pleased with the submission from the group and had happily left the same day.

Obiwan suspected that the scientific group had lied itself into a few extra credits, and now all the unauthorized experiments were going to be run quietly under the table, but there was nothing he could do about it, especially since he had no proof. He would get into more trouble, and start more issues than would ever be solved if he stepped in and got involved where he wasnt supposed to, next time the senators would learn. It was his job to make sure they didn't kill each other in the process.

The droids didn't stop coming. He was a experienced warrior, but he also knew when it was time to give up. He motioned for Anakin to follow and they both retreated back down the hallway. They rounded a corner suddenly the force screamed a warning to Obiwan and coming to an abrupt halt, he grabbed Anakin's arm and slid through a side door into an uninhabited mechanics room.

One of the larger droids came from the opposite direction and moved by the door, speaking loudly "...orders. Capture the Jedi."

"Never knew we were so popular." Obiwan whispered to Anakin, a small smirk on his mouth.

He rolled his eyes. "Your humor has the strangest timing, master." They both grinned and stood in silence, pressed into the dark of the room as several more droids passed. "We could take them...or at least confront them somehow." He spoke slowly, as though he knew the suggestion was a bad one, then glanced at his master, biting his lip.

Obiwan shook his head. "no, too many, it would be stupidity, a suicide mission. They are willing to kill innocents to get to us, they want something, and are intently searching for it. Those type of people you don't talk to without backup. no. Its best just to wait it out, hopefully we can escape when they are forced to land, to refuel." Anakin nodded.

Obiwan slid to the floor, thinking. Anakin quickly copied his masters motions. Watching and waiting for the older man to give any indication of what he was thinking. Obiwan grinned to himself. As impatient as Anakin was, this silence would not last long. Anakin knew when it was time to be silent and let the person better at strategy think, but that time was rare, and always short. If there was one trait of Anakin's that continually kept reappearing simply to annoy him, it was this. Obiwan was not disappointed, 30 seconds later...

"the crew..." He trailed off, looking up at his master.

Obiwan nodded slowly, the grin quickly fading. "Most are already gone, but hopefully the rest will survive by cooperating." Both sat in silence for a moment, thinking. Then both stiffened as footsteps of several people echoed in the hallway.

"you are to search this ship, tear it apart. I want the Jedi." An angry male voice reverberated off the metal walls. Obiwan felt a connection in his brain, he was sure he had heard this voice somewhere before, but he didn't have time to place it as the conversation continued.

Another, unfamiliar voice answered. "Yes Sir. What of the surviving crew?"

"They are of no concern to me, dispose of them quickly. I have come with only one purpose."

One set of Footsteps stopped "but Sir, when the Republic sees-"

"The Republic will see what they are meant to see. All hindrances will be disposed of. This transport will not move one parsec until the Jedi Master is found." The man continued walking down the hallway. Obiwan stiffened. What did they want with him?

"And the Apprentice Sir?" The second man asked quietly, almost fearfully.

They were farther away, so his voice was quieter, however his answer was still distinguishable to the jedi hidden in in the closet. "He is a hindrance. Remove him."

It took several seconds for this line to make a connection in Obiwan's brain. Then the horror and panic swelled rapidly when the sound of blasters echoed through the ship. Through the force Obiwan knew the rest of the crew was now gone. He also knew that whoever was looking for him would not hesitate to shoot Anakin. Even if Obiwan begged him not to. He stood.

Anakin looked up at him. "Master, i'm not afraid of them..."

Obiwan smiled down at him and offered his hand. He pulled Anakin up. "fear isnt the issue, their numbers are too great. They have the ability to destroy us in a matter of seconds should they find us."

"They are determined to find us." Anakin whispered. Despite his reassurances, He knew his apprentice was frightened.

Obiwan bit his lip, thinking urgently. He glanced sideways at Anakin. He was closer to his apprentice than he had ever been to anyone, ever. Even closer than he had been to Qui-gon, something that a couple years ago he had thought impossible.

It hadnt always been that way, It had been hard work, but it had certainly paid off. when he had first taken Anakin as his apprentice, he was 25, grieving from the sudden loss of his master, and had no idea how to care for a nine year old boy who was new to the world off Tatooine. The first few months had been painful, both were hurting.

After a few months, it had hit Obiwan suddenly one night. Anakin and he were both nervous and unsure of how to act around each other. Also, both were suffering from the loss of someone dear, Obiwan had lost Quigon, and Anakin had been taken from his mother. He also suddenly came to the realization that HE was now the master, and it was his job to care for his apprentice. It had taken everything in him to swallow his pride and go in to his apprentice, but the thought of what Anakin must be feeling, and the memories of his own apprenticeship ripped through his heart, causing him extreme guilt.

So that very night he had gone into Anakin's room and asked his forgiveness for his behavior over the past few months. At first Anakin had been quiet and cautious in how or what he said, but after a few day of prodding from Obiwan, he finally began to open up. Now they were closer than almost every other Master-apprentice team in the temple, even to the point that the council had noticed and commented on it.

Anakin was probably the closest thing he would ever have to a son. If something where to happen to him...Obiwan didnt think he would be able to survive the guilt, let alone the overwhelming feeling of loss.

They would not touch his boy, he wouldn't let them. "Where are the escape pods usually located on a transport Ani?"

Anakin grinned in response.

121312121312312321

The blasts shot past Anakin. He jumped through the door then palmed it shut and locked it after his master slid through. Obiwan was nursing a rather large burn on his arm, it wasn't lethal, but bad enough to affect the use of that arm.

Getting through the ship without getting killed had been tricky, but they had gotten through. Nothing was too hard for he and his master. Ignoring the shouting and blasting coming from the other side of the door, Anakin followed his master through the twists of the corridors in the back of the ship.

Suddenly Obiwan stopped and Anakin walked into him. Annoyed Anakin looked at his master, expecting some witty comment about watching where this mind was, but his annoyance suddenly vanished when he saw the brief look of surprise and horror flash across his face before he hid it behind the blank mask he usually wore when faced with a stressful situation.

He could feel Obiwan's distress coming through the bond, even though Obiwan's above normal shields were still firmly in place.

Then he spotted it.

They had found the escape pods, the only chance of escape.

There was only one. And it was barley big enough for one small person.

Both were startled as a crash echoed towards them. They had managed to break part of the door, they would be through in a few seconds.

Anakin watched his master make a very quick decision, very out of character as Obiwan usually liked to analyze every angle of a situation. He walked over to the escape pod and opened it. "Anakin, get in" His voice was determined, but Anakin could hear the fear cleverly masked within it.

"what?" Anakin yelled in shock "you're asking me to leave you here alone?"

"I'm not asking im telling" His master said firmly, but the fear was slightly more pronounced.

"NO, we're a team! I won't leave you to these people." Anakin felt through the bond his master's desperation beginning to seep through along with the fear. Another crash and shouting voices drifted towards them.

Suddenly Anakin felt Obiwan's mental shields slip, soemthing that rarely ever happened. Fear shot through him, immobilizing him temporarily. What he realized a few moments later was his master's fear. He was startled, his master had always been such a strong person, never showing his emotions, so finding such a strong feeling, like fear, radiating off his master was not only surprising, it was terrifying.

Obiwan grabbed his shoulders holding them firmly and looked him straight in his eyes. The rare raw emotion displayed there was enough to shock the apprentice into amazed silence.

"Anakin, please? These people will kill you without second thought. They want me, i don't know why, but they do. Please, padawan, do as I say!" He tried to reason with the teenager. "I cant loose you" He whispered

"Master! I cant loose you either!"Anakin cried out angrily

"They won't kill me Anakin" The master said confidently. The small grin that appeared on his masters face at his words upset Anakin. Didn't his master know how much he relied on him?

Anakin answered quietly hoping his master would understand how much he needed him. "you don't know that."

Obiwan sighed, "no, but I do know that they will kill you. Anakin, I love you like a son, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you"

Anakin gasped as he felt love pouring through the bond from his master, but also a silent pleading for him to do as asked. The bond had only recently been opened to each others emotions, and even then it had rarely been personal, and such emotion was almost never intentional. It wasn't that his master didn't love him, Anakin knew Obiwan did, but Obiwan usually kept his emotions very well guarded. Still, feeling it every once and awhile was a good reminder.

The open declaration, too, was surprising, but certainly not unwelcome. However, Anakin had not gained the reputation of being the most hard-headed padawan for nothing.

"Please Ani"

Anakin felt his will breaking. Another pulse of fatherly love through the bond and Anakin's resistance crumbled. He nodded.

"I'll need you to contact the temple, get help."

Anakin nodded. Then the loudest crash yet reached them. One glance at his master was all the prompting he needed. The emotion Anakin saw in his masters eyes urged him to walk forward and throw his arms around the older man. Hoping to convey his feelings towards his father figure in the hug. Anakin was delighted when he felt his master return the hug and place a quick kiss on the top of his head.

Then the touching scene was over, Anakin climbed into the escape pod. Then before he could change his mind, Anakin watched his master slam the pod shut and felt it being ejected. As Anakin spiraled out into space towards the planet below, he could still feel the love coming from the bond, but now the fear was replaced with relief. Anakin suddenly realized in delighted shock that his master had not been afraid of the situation, he had been afraid of what would happen to his apprentice. But the delight didn't last long, as he felt his master slam up his shields. He had been found.

123213123212

It had barely been 30 seconds since he ejected Anakin, far to close a call in Obiwan's opinion. Obiwan knew it was useless to resist. They had taken his lightsaber, and there were currently 3 men armed with high energy blasters escorting him.

They entered a smaller craft that was attached to the transport, stepping over the bodies of the dead crew. As they entered, Obiwan found himself shoved roughly onto the floor. Kneeling, head forced down, he could only see the boots of the person who now stood above him, however he recognized the voice as the same one he and Anakin had overheard earlier.

"Master Jedi, welcome."

Obiwan snorted "Funny, i don't seem to remember getting an invitation to this little...party, and yet it seems that i am the guest of honor." He winced as someone behind him jabbed him hard in the back with the end of a blaster.

The man tutted "Do not take it too personally, you just happened to be in the right place at the right time, and fit the specimen description."

Specimen? Obiwan did not like the sound of that. A cold feeling of dread settled in the bottom of Obwan's stomache, making him feel slightly sick at these words. Something was coming, something that this man was taking great pleasure in, and he knew that the jedi master would not.

The man continued "although you must be commended for your efforts, you managed to resist capture far longer than I thought possible, and the apprentice managed to escape completely. Very impressive."

Starting to feel annoyed Obiwan tried to release his emotions into the force, but it wasn't working as well as he had hoped. "You can rest easy assured of this: It was not meant to impress, simply survival instinct and years of training." Even with all his efforts, Bitterness still managed to slip through into his words.

The man laughed loudly, a laugh that conveyed no humor. "I did not know Jedi were so humorous, it is very opposite of the typical Jedi stereotype."

Obiwan frowned and thought for a moment. Not finding anything humorous about his statement. He wondered if this man was being snarky and stupid just to annoy him.

"However, I am aware that Jedi like to do little force tricks to attempt escape. So to prevent that, we have a little shot for you."

Obiwan knew what was coming. He had been given force-suppressant before, it was not a pleasant experience, but he could stand it. As the feet in front of him moved, he caught sight of one of the dead crew members through the hallway connecting the two ships. The outrage of the slaughter spurred him to speech. "Just curious, how do you plan on covering up the deaths of over 20 people? I know the republic wont be happy you killed its employees."

The man laughed as the connecting hallway closed and Obiwan felt the ship take off into space, away from the transport. "That, Master Jedi, is simple."

Obiwan hissed as the force suppressant needle was shoved into his arm. His connection to the force almost instantaneously began to dissolve.

"It was a gas leak." Through the window Obiwan was able to see the sudden explosion of the Republic space transport. "now, get him to a cell, I want no chance of escape. I have plans for the reward money." And Obiwan was forced to his feet. Several large blasters accompanied him to his cell.

1232123232123

Anakin stared in horror at the burning mass where a space transport used to be. He panicked and desperately tried to reach his master through their training bond.

Nothing.

He tried again and again, but still nothing. His breathing rapidly increased and he started to shake. No! Obiwan couldn't be dead!

Then he spotted the smaller ship. It was flying in the corner of his tiny range of vision. within a second it jumped into hyperspace, and was gone.

Anakin searched the bond again. This time looking closer. He sighed in relief. The bond had not snapped, it was only blocked. It hit him, his master was force-suppressed.

He turned his attention to the planet below that he was rapidly approaching. Now he had to figure out how to get into contact with the council.

He hoped the locals were friendly, and it wouldn't hurt if they spoke basic too.

321321232123

Absentmindedly wondering how long she had been in this cell, Haven ran her had along the slightly cool metal plating of the wall. She retraced her steps, again.

She never saw anyone except the droid that would bring her daily ration supply, she was exceptionally bored and slightly lonely. She almost wished she had someone to come in to yell at her every once and awhile, at least then she would know that she hadnt been forgotten.

This was a worry that constantly plagued her mind now. She had no idea whom she had been traded too, but she knew she did not like it here, plus she had a very bad feeling that these people, whoever they were, had plans for her.

She absently wondered how she had ended up in this situation. Her mother had always told her to be cautious of her father.

Her father.

She had known he was up to things that were not good, certainly not legal. Of course she had known! She would have had to be stupid not too, or extremely blind. But, she decided after a moment, even if she was blind, she would have had some idea. It wasn't as though he had tried to hide it, or shield his children from the effects.

She let out a dry chuckle. Why in the galaxy would he try to shield his children? That would mean that he cared about his children's well being. And he had far beyond proven that he did not care about her in the slightest.

Her musings were broken off as the door opened. She spun to face it. It was not meal time! this was unusual.

A couple of men stood in the doorway, and without even looking at her, they tossed in the limp form of a man.

The man hit the floor with a thud. Lying face first on the ground he let out a low moan. Then the door slammed shut.

Shocked at this sudden change, she crept slowly towards him.

**AN:Hey readers! This is the first I have written in years, so don't be too harsh please :) I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but I promise I will as soon as possible!**

**Please review! Reviews make me happy encourage faster updates!**


	2. Chapter two

Lying on the floor, Obiwan felt, as Anankin would say, like bantha podoo. Too sore to do anything but just lay there.

Apparently those Bounty hunters had plenty of experience with Jedi, or had done their research thoroughly. After relieving him of his force connection, they had proceeded to tie him up and leave in an empty cell.

At first he was convinced that they were just going to leave him there until they arrived at wherever they were going, but he had been wrong. After a few days of no food or water, he was beginning to wonder if he was going to die, alone, forgotten, in that cold cell. The type of force suppressant they had given him would last about two weeks. By that time he would, at the very least, be unconscious. But then someone showed up with a ration bar, another shot, and his first daily beating.

Normally a Jedi would be fairly resistant to capture, and then if tortured, the force would help them to heal and the jedi could find a way to escape. But with lack of nutrients and the force block, his chances of escaping were looking exceptionally thin. He could only find comfort in hope that Anakin got away. His throbbing head making any sort of advanced thinking exceptionally difficult.

He honestly had no idea where he was or who was currently in possession of him. He knew he had been moved a couple times, probably switched hands and been payed for too.

However at this moment in time, he truly didn't care. The cool smooth metal floor felt wonderful against his cheek. The sudden silence from the loud obnoxious talking of his captures was doing wonders for his throbbing head. The bruises covering his body from the torture sessions hurt terribly, but lying still on the ground seemed to be the best option right now.

His Jedi instinct was telling him to take the initiative to explore his surroundings. To take the time to try and find any weakness in his prison, so he could attempt escape. But his rational side was telling him that by the time that he managed to stand, he would be so exhausted, that even attempting it wouldn't be worth it.

Finally, he could have some peace. Somewhere in his mind he knew that he was lying a cold hard metal floor, but another, more confused part was telling him that this was the most wonderful, most comfortable place in the entire galaxy. But then he noticed an annoying poking sensation on his shoulder. He just wanted it to stop. However it persisted. Moaning, he pulled his arm away.

The gasp and scuffling that followed took a moment to register in his mind. Then shocked, he let his Jedi instinct take over. He couldn't believe he had let his guard down, even for a moment. He flipped over onto his back and went to push himself up, but his injuries prevented him from getting any farther. With another moan he fell back to the floor. The impact sending shooting pains up his back. Taking a deep breath he attempted to release the pain, but found it extremely difficult without the aid of the force. Lying still on his back he turned his head to look at what he had failed to notice earlier.

It was a woman. Wait? Where did she come from? He decided that he must have been more out of it than he realized if he hadn't sensed her as soon as he was thrown in.

Shocked wide hazel eyes locked with his.

Obiwan usually considered himself very good at reading a persons emotions. Under the current circumstances, he admitted his judgement might be slightly questionable, but supposing his instincts were serving him correctly, this girl was terrified. Of him.

She was dressed in a simple white tunic. Something you might see at a hospital, except nicer, and closed at the back. She was crouched on the floor, against the wall of the cell, as though she had crawled backwards quickly to get away. Again, he realized that he was probably the one who had frightened her.

He tried to decided how to proceed with this new development, but the pounding in his skull was making his thought process somewhat slow. As he watched her, she seemed to come to a decision, her initial terror fading away. Then slowly, she pulled herself forward and crawled towards him.

She stopped about a meter short of him, her eyes now only displaying slight fear and nervousness.

"Are you, you, alright?" Her shaking voice echoed around the cell.

Wincing at the noise, he attempted to sit up.

"No, no, no!" she cried reaching out to steady his arm "Don't!"

His entire body hurt. Deciding that this strangers advice was probably good advice, he slowly laid back down.

"You're hurt." She stated it as though he was not aware. Fear was now gone, but the nervousness was still very obvious.

He noted her accent 'Corillian' . Wondering sourly why she had asked about his welfare if it had been obvious just by looking at him. There was a moment of silence, figureing she was not going to offer any information he asked, "are you a prisoner as well, or are you one of my guards?"

"um" She looked at him confused "I-I dunno... I was not aware, I..." She trailed off looking slightly embarrassed.

He tried again. "Do you know where we are?"

Eyes wide, she shook her head.

"Well, that makes two of us." He grunted as once again he made to sit up. She gasped and held out her hands. He waved her off. "I promise you, I'm fine."

He slowly managed to pull himself to a standing position. Out of breath and swaying slightly, but he was standing. She stood too and watched him worriedly, nervously biting her lip.

"You are certainly not fine!" She cried out as he swayed. Maybe it had not been such a good idea to stand.

His knees buckled. He knew what was going to happen seconds before it did. He expected to crash painfully once again into the floor, but as his knees gave out. The wonderfully nervous girl jumped forward to catch him.

"You look as though... You look Awful" She concluded as he clung to her.

"Do I?" He gasped out. "Well I suppose it's better than looking like the walking dead." He seemed to remember Anakin once using the phrase to describe him. His head was swimming. Vision blurred.

The woman let out a weak disbelieving snort. She began to guide his feet. And it barely registered when she laid him down on something exceptionally soft. A sleep mat, something deep in his brain that was still working properly, told him. Almost instantly he drifted off to sleep.

231231231231

Anakin's gaze flicked anxiously from one council member to the next. They all watched him with varying degrees of surprise on their faces.

"And you have no idea who these people were?" Master Windu asked quietly, both eyebrows raised.

"But why would they take Obiwan?" Shaak Ti questioned the padawan, her head tilted to the side.

"Are you sure they were specifically after him?" Another Master said louder, disbelief coloring his tone.

Anakin barely had time to register all three questions before several more masters all spoke at once. All their comments blending together, making it so Anakin understood nothing that was said. In typical council fashion, Anakin noted annoyed.

"Quiet, you will all be!" An angry voice said above all the others. The noise almost instantly died down. Several masters looked at Yoda with sheepish looks on their faces. "Let the boy speak, you will. The only one of us there, he was. Explain, he will." The small green master nodded to the padawan, who gratefully gave a half smile back.

Yoda had always been one of the masters who confused Anakin. At first he had been rather sore with him, and all the other councilors, because they had not wanted to have him trained. However as he spent more and more time in the temple, he had gotten to know Master Yoda and had discovered that the little green master was not only very helpful, but also one of the few masters who was supportive of Obiwan's training him, and one of the even fewer who would listen to his side of the story when he managed to get into trouble. In fact, Anakin noted humbly, if it were not for Yoda, Anakin probably would have a much harder life here among the other Jedi.

Anakin sighed and began to retell his story, yet again. "Like I said before, my master and I were on a transport, a public transport, going to the neighboring planet of Fir. There was a Jedi team there that we were going to meet so we could get transport back here. We were the only passengers on board."

He glanced around the council seemed to be listening intently, as though trying to find any flaws between the two times he had told the story. '_Of course they don't trust me' _Anakin thought slightly annoyed. But he was currently too worried about his master to dwell on his issues with the council.

"We were attacked. I don't know who, I don't know why. All I know is that they wanted Obiwan." This was so frustrating. Could they not see time was running out?

"Did anything unusual happen at the negotiations?" Master Windu asked his eyes narrowed at the teenager in front of him.

Anakin thought back, "No, I don't think so. Just the usual chaos and lies." Someone snorted, but a few members frowned at him.

"You didn't recognize any of the attackers?"

Closing his eyes, Anakin took a deep breath, very very annoyed. "No, although I think Obiwan did." A few people looked interested at this.

"So you don't know anything?" Someone asked impatiently.

"NO!" Anakin shouted, finally losing his patience. Several of the council members frowned at this display of anger. "We have to do something! Its been nearly three weeks, they killed an entire transport of workers in under an hour, can you imagine what damage they could have done to my master in this amount of time?"

"now, Padawan Skywalker, you need to calm down!" Another master, that Anakin did not care to remember the name of, said obvious disapproval in his voice and face. "It is very obvious you care about, and are worried about your master."

"Care?" Anakin cried out in frustration. "Of course I care! He's my master, but do you think I would have come bursting in here like this, if it wasn't top priority?" He gestured at his torn and muddy clothes. All of the council members took in his full appearance again, some with disapproving faces.

After his pod had crashed, Anakin had spent the next week on the planet of Fir trudging through the forest, trying to find the city. Finally, with the aid of the force, and some very helpful locals, he managed to find the capital city. Anakin then needed to contact the Jedi team that he and his master had originally been supposed to meet. He had been annoyed beyond belief when he discovered the Jedi team had left for Corusant when He and Obiwan failed to turn up. Anakin had then been forced to find his own transport. With no money, he had been forced to resort to Gambling, something he was very good at from his life as a slave. He knew Obiwan would be annoyed, he was always trying to break his padawan's gambling habits, but as Obiwans life hung in the balance, Anakin truly didn't care about Jedi standards or protocol.

"we never do know what to expect from you, Skywalker." A cheerful member behind him said. Anakin didn't bother turning around or answering.

"Please, master, we must do something." Anakin said quietly looking directly at Yoda. Knowing this was his last chance to convey how desperate he was. Yoda met his gaze. Anakin tried to read his face, but found it impossible.

"Yes padawan. Do something, we will. A great Jedi, Obiwan is. Search for him, we will." Yoda stood. "Now, go, rest, you must."

Anakin bowed, turned and walked out of the council chamber, feeling as though nothing much had really been accomplished, and feeling much more stressed and worried than before.

21231231213

The man was stirring. Sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall several meters away, Haven looked at him in interest. After sleeping for two days, she was glad he was finally waking, she had been worried he might not wake up at all. How would she have explained _That _to her captures. Although she did not deny that he desperately need the sleep. Those injuries... She shivered.

He moaned and rolled over. She sat still, not wanting to disturb him.

He slowly sat up, massaging his temples. He glanced around and spotted her.

"Hello" He said quietly, looking at her in interest. "I'm afraid we didn't do introductions last time."

"Um, no, we didn't, you were, well..." She stopped, embarrassed. Why did she always do this around people?

There was a brief awkward pause, the man looked confused. She took in his appearance, Face, no longer purple and blue, but now it was fading to spots of green and yellow. He was swollen in areas and his nose had obviously been broken. A large blaster burn on his upper arm was scabbed and oozing.

Watching him to gauge his reaction to her movements she slowly stood, each movement deliberate. Haven carefully picked up the small bowl of water that was delivered every day with the ration bars.

"Water?" She asked. He looked surprised, but nodded.

"That would be wonderful, Thank you." Careful not to spill any of it, she walked over to the man, stopping several feet away to make sure he did not think she was invading his personal space, she held out the water. He took it, but didn't drink.

Instead he watched her with an expression that displayed confusion, and was that amusement? Feeling uncomfortable she turned and walked back to the wall, hoping he would look away. When she turned back to face him, she was disappointed, He still watched her.

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked, smiling slightly.

She simply looked at him. Unsure of how to answer this question, wondering if she could find any way answer to such a question without completely humiliating herself. She bit her lip and remained silent.

He sighed. "My name is ObiWan Kenobi." He inclined his head to her. "This is the part where you tell me you name." He grinned.

Not able to stop it, a smile flitted across her face. He saw it and his grin grew bigger. "Haven." He nodded, then turned to the bowl of water.

He looked down to the metal bowl filled with slightly milky still water. He stopped, his face turning to a grimace. He reached up and traced one of the bruises on his cheek. "no wonder you were terrified of me." He murmured. "I look like i've been put through a running cruiser engine."

She winced. "It was, I mean..." She hesitated as his head snapped up to look at her, interested. She noticed he had blue eyes. "well, A few days ago, it was worse."

He nodded and looked back down at his reflection, taking in every bruise, burn, and cut. After a moment he drank a bit of the water with a discusted look on his face and turned back to his prison mate. "My Lady, Haven, would you by chance happen to have a family name?"

Trying to ignore her embarrassed pleasure at being referred to as a lady, she locked her jaw and looked away nervously. She couldn't, She shouldn't. No, She wouldn't, maybe...? She glanced at the man, ObiWan. He was watching her with an interesting expression. She felt her self flushing and looked at her feet. He seemed to get the message.

"I have to admit, I am a bit curious. Do you have any idea why?" He gestured around the cell.

"I-I don't know. I don't remember being brought here." She said quietly.

"How long have you been here?" He asked looking concerned.

She shrugged. He looked around the cell again. "Is that an extra ration bar?"

231212131312

Two more weeks had passed. Anakin was starting to become desperate. he knew the council had told him to stay out. They had assigned several knights and masters to the planets and surrounding systems that he and his master had been on. So far, the most information that had been discovered was a sighting of a bounty hunter at a local pub, but even the identity of that bounty hunter was questionable. And just his presence proved nothing.

A direct order from the council. Anakin had ignored those before. But, what could he do? He and his masters bond was still closed off. If it stayed closed much longer, Anakin would have no way of knowing whether his master was alive or not.

Not knowing, this scared Anakin. The thought of never seeing his master again, the person who had become like a father and older brother to him, that thought terrified him, and he would do anything to keep this from happening.

But at this point in time, he just didn't know what he could do.

3212321231221

Haven was a very quirky person, Obiwan decided. Two weeks living together in a cell with no furnishings other than a sleep mat in the corner had taught him that much. Haven was currently asleep on that very mat, her back to him. They had decided to take turns, every other night. It was currently his night for the floor. There was very little privacy here.

Obiwan knew he was not supposed to form attachments, but for some reason, he was finding it extremely difficult not to become attached to this strange, paranoid person. She had her quirks, but goodness knows so did he, besides, living with Anakin for however many years had conditioned him for it.

They had gotten to know each other, somewhat well, he supposed. He still did not know how she had come to be here. Every time he would try to approach the subject, she would become embarrassed or more embarrassed than usual, and, if he was reading her emotions right, somewhat distressed as well. Then she would stop talking. Not that she talked too much anyway.

At first it had been difficult getting her to open up. It was strange, as though she hadn't had much experience dealing with people before. Talking definitely made her nervous. Quickly discovering that any topic that even slightly swayed towards personal or family matters made her clam up, he stayed with broader, more general topics, like healing, histories, or philosophy. He was pleasantly surprised to discover that she was extremely well-read, and seemed to have a fairly good mind. Although even when discussing topics that she enjoyed, she was always quiet and reserved, having a dislike of arguing. He found her to be thoughtful, yet always slightly flustered, with an annoying habit of not finishing her sentences.

He had only managed to find out one piece of personal information about her, and it was shocking, to say the least.

_"I'm a Jedi Knight" He had thrown it out one evening to start a conversation, but he hadn't expected her reaction._

_There was a slight intake of breath, and she cocked her head sideways, studying him. She looked interested, a slight fear back in her eyes, and something he hadn't seen before, something critical of him._

_"Why does that frighten you?" He asked. She had gotten used to the fact that he seemed to know what she was feeling, but she had never voiced any questions about it._

_She took a breath, "well, I suppose I don't know much about...you. I've heard things, but I suppose... It might not be true. It was my father..."_

_"Yes," He pushed, excited that he might be able to learn something about her. In the past few days he had learned how to decode what she said. "There are people in the galaxy who believe things that make the Jedi look bad, some of it is true, but a good portion of it is not."_

_"No, I suppose not. My source has proven itself to be...unreliable..." She trailed off, staring at the far wall, distressed, caught in her thoughts._

_Deciding to take a chance, Obiwan pushed the point. "Your father?"_

_Her head snapped back to him, nervously biting her lip. She sat in silence for a moment, obviously battling with herself over something. Finally she spoke "Oliin Solo" She glanced up at him, fear evident in her eyes. When she caught sight of his startled face, she looked down blushing. "My father..."_

_He spoke quietly and slowly. "You're the daughter of Oliin Solo? The famous smuggler and con man?" He leaned back, rolling this fact around in his brain. He studied her. Blushing, she stared at the floor, twirling a strand of her long dark hair around a couple of her fingers nervously. _

_Of course he had heard of the Solos, every Jedi had. That man had a reputation as one of the galaxies best smugglers, too bad no one could catch him at it. It was the goal of Jedi to catch someone with a reputation of being uncatchable, Solo was high on that list. He had known Solo had a son, Dantiin, he thought his name was. A few years back the son had come clean, and was currently in some program trying to reform himself, but it had been reported that some of the younger Solo's illegal habits were proving hard to break. However, he was not aware that Solo had a daughter. _

_She was obviously embarrassed by this. "Your father is very famous among the Jedi" He said smiling slightly at her. He was having a hard time believing that this shy girl was the daughter of one of the galaxies most famous criminals. "Although, I've never heard of a Haven...Solo?"_

_She stared at the wall. "No, My mother...she was...very protective of me. Especially after my father got a firm hold on my brother, and he started to become like him."_

_"Hmmm" He said nodding his understanding to her, but thinking. A protective mother would have never allowed her daughter to be captured by bounty hunters, or held prisoner, no matter who the captors were. That would mean that the famous father was probably somehow involved, but he decided not to push the issue. It obviously made her extremely uncomfortable. "Will your mother be worried when you are reported missing?"_

_He was startled when she looked at her feet, eyes slightly moist. "N-No, My mother...is no longer with us."_

_"Oh, I'm so sorry." He knew exactly how it felt to lose a parent, especially a parent who you were extremely close to. He scooted forward a little and put his hand on top of hers. She looked up startled, blushing slightly, but did not pull away. She looked back at her feet, eyes still watery, but a small smile now graced her face._

After that she had become extremely interested in the Jedi. He discovered that while she may not be a big talker and certainly not a smooth talker, When ever she did, there was always an interesting point behind it. She would ask a question, just one, But it would be an interesting, unique one that made him think. While he talked, she would listen quietly, but very attentive. She had the ability to communicate without speaking, she was very readable when she wanted to be understood.

His musings were interrupted by the door opening. Supposing it was the droid bringing their daily rations. He sat up, behind him he heard Haven do the same. He was instantly on guard when three men walked in. The only time he had seen another person come in was when he had been given another force-suppressant shot.

"You two, come with us." One of them said. Obiwan looked over his shoulder at Haven. Wide terrified eyes looked back.

As they headed out into the hall, Haven by his side, he noticed her shaking slightly. He reached down and grasped her hand. She looked up at him in surprise, but smiled slightly, nodding, she squeezed his hand tighter.

**AN: Hey here's chapter two! I know it's kinda boring, its a filler chapter, it is essential to the plot, I promise! **

**I found this chapter very difficult to write. Character development is turning out to be much harder than I thought it would be. I would appreciate any comments you have on Havens character. I am very open to suggestions. Thanks.**

**review! **


	3. Chapter three

Being led into a large room with a long low table, Obi-wan and Haven were forced apart by the men who had led them there. Starting to feel slightly worried, he glanced across the table at Haven who met his gaze, obviously terrified.

A different door on the side of the room opened and everyone turned to look at it. Several people walked through. There were a couple of women, a teenage boy, and a man with glasses and graying hair that Obi-wan vaguely recognized. They were all wearing the same light grey lab coat with a purple logo printed on the breast pocket. He recognized that logo.

Obi-wan studied the man, yes, he remembered now. This man had been at the negotiations a couple of weeks ago, he hadn't spoke at all, but Obiwan remembered seeing him in the background.

The man walked around the table examining Obi-wan and Haven. There was complete silence in the room aside from the man's echoing footsteps.

The man stopped then suddenly spoke "Yes, this will do. Let us begin."

A few of the others started forward. Obi-wan jerked back as one of them tried to grab his arm, causing him to step onto the foot of one of the women who was behind him, who dropped a datapad that shattered. Across the room, Haven let out a terrified squawk.

The man, who had been studying a datapad in his hand, looked up with a mildly surprised look on his face. "What does seem to be the trouble?"

The woman behind him snarled curses at him as she knelt and began to scoop the pieces of the shattered datapad.

"Excuse me, could you please explain to me what it is exactly we are proceeding with?" Obi-wan asked trying to sound mildly interested, but failing as his impatience came barreling out.

The man stepped forward and examined Obi-wan carefully. Obi-wan struggled to keep his face impassive.

"Hmmmm." The man began. Suddenly his eyes grew wide. "Aw, yes. I remember you, you are the Jedi master that oversaw the funding conference."

He turned and walked back to the other side of the room and took a datapad from one of the women. As he looked down at it, he continued to speak. "I do thank you for the funding, I don't deny that we did need it. However, the new restrictions that have been put into place do make my job harder."

"You have no reason to thank or hate me." Obi-wan said slightly annoyed. "I had nothing to do with the outcome of the negotiations. I was simply there to keep things under control."

The man looked up, his eyes narrowed. "hmmm, I seem to remember you saying to your apprentice that you didn't think we should have gotten any funding at all, but you still allowed us to have it."

Slightly unnerved that this man had been following him and Anakin around, Obi-wan wasn't sure which concern to address first. "No, I don't usually enjoy giving money to people who are going to use it in immoral, illegal activities, but as I said before, I had no control over it."

"Can we get this started?" The angry woman who had shattered her datapad was tapping her foot, glaring at Obi-wan.

"Aw, yes, Now, to answer your question." he clapped his hands together. "This is a project years in the making! When i first found it in those old texts I had no way of getting the correct specimen to work with, but then two weeks ago, by chance I came across one. So I decided to go out of my way to get another."

Obi-wan was confused and more than a little concerned. "Old texts? I have had the opportunity to study such things. Some can be very mysterious, easily misinterpreted. And sometimes even quite dangerous."

The man waved away his concerns with a laugh. "Have a little more faith in my intelligence, Sir."

Obi-wan frowned and narrowed his eyes, truly concerned now that this man was mad. Haven was biting her lip watching the man with wide terrified eyes shifting uneasily from one foot to the next.

The man began to circle them. "Specifically I have been fascinated with force-sensitive matters. Now, force-sensitives are rare, most are unknown and of the ones that are, 95 percent of them are Jedi. At the time I wasn't willing to kidnap a couple of Jedi just for my own pleasure. Now, however..."

He stopped and grinned at him.

"I'll admit, my curiosity has grown."

"So, you are willing to risk lives of two people, just to satisfy your curiosity." Obi-wan concluded.

"That is my line of work."

"That is why I felt you should not have the funding." Obi-wan muttered.

"Today," The man said spinning around, addressing the entire room. "we will be testing a type of voluntary force-bond that caught my interest. Don't worry Mr. Jedi, I promise I have done my research well." He smiled, a horrible smile that made Obi-wan's insides twist in revulsion and apprehension.

Force-bond. There were dozens of different types of force-bonds. Many had been lost many centuries ago. And some of them were dangerous, especially if forged wrong. Obi-wan only knew of a couple that were voluntary, most formed by themselves. He was fairly certain that most of the stronger voluntary bonds were to be avoided by Jedi. Some where specifically forbidden, like marriage. It was considered an attachment.

"Now, you two need to kneel facing each other." neither of them moved. The man seemed to get slightly angry. "NOW!"

Haven instantly sank to her knees. Her eyes wide with horror. Obi-wan did not move. Did this man honestly think that Obi-wan was going to willing submit himself to something that was against every Jedi training he had ever received? Obi-wan stood stock still, his eyes narrowed at the man.

The man sighed. He took off his glasses and wiped the bridge of his nose. "I thought it might come to this." He studied Obi-wan and replaced his glasses. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a blaster. "I was afraid that you might need some...encouragement."

His movement was sudden. He spun around and grabbed the teenage boy pressing the end of the blaster deep into the boys neck. The boy gave out a scared gasp and looked at the man with betrayal written all over his face.

"You will do what I say"

Obi-wan was quite horrified. The boys life now depended upon his cooperation and the whims of a madman. Obi-wan closed his eyes. Of course, now there was no choice. He knelt across from Haven and grasped her hands in his. He then looked up at the man.

This man, he decided, was completely mad. This must be the person who had gotten in deep trouble for unauthorized experiments in the past, taking the entire organization down with him.

"Now repeat what I say."

Angry and highly concerned, Obi-wan had no choice. He and Haven together repeated the words of the ancient ritual. Obi-wan who was fairly good at language recognition and was widely read in historical studies had no idea what this bond was. He didnt recognize the language, and he had never read about any bond that had the effects of this one.

As each line was finished a beam of light would fly out of one of their chests and wrap around their hands that were held together in a pile. Eventually binding all four of their hands together. He had never seen or even heard of such a thing, and judging by the look on Havens face, she hadn't either.

After a moment the light faded. Obi-wan and Haven just looked at each other. Obi-wan began searching his feelings and his mind the best he could without the aid of the force. He couldn't find any difference, but somehow, deep inside, hidden from view he knew something had changed. But surprisingly this change did not scare him, in fact it seemed to comfort him.

He was broken from his concentration by a cough and rustling behind him. Obi-wan looked up.

The man had released the young boy, who was rubbing his neck looking in horror and betrayal at the older man. Obi-wan wondered if he was a son, or maybe some sort of apprentice.

"Well, that was very interesting and enlightening. Take them back to their cell." And with that the man turned and strode out the door, the group following him. Obi-wans mouth dropped open in shock. That was it? Still thrown off by the abrupt dismisal, he was hauled to his feet and he and Haven were escortedback down the hall.

* * *

><p>Anakin stared out on the Sun setting over the Corusaunti evening traffic rush. He knew that his master found this sight beautiful and relaxing, but Anakin couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. So many times he and his master had sat in this window seat, talking, laughing, bonding.<p>

He felt tears start to spring up in his eyes. Had anyone else been in the room, Anakin would have wiped them away then denied their existence, but as he was alone for now he let them fall down his face.

The council had informed him today that it had been 3 months. As though he hadn't know that already! As though he wasn't counting the days! Master Windu had informed him in a soft comforting voice that they hadn't given up hope, but they had no more leads. The nonexistent trail had disappeared and they couldn't spare so many Jedi anymore.

Also Anakin had been assigned a new master. Temporary, He had been assured, until Obi-wan was found. Horrified that the council had given up, he had been too shocked and angry to say anything.

He didn't believe his master was dead, but he had no way to prove it. The bond had been closed for so long that it had begun to deteriorate. Now he wouldn't know if Obi-wan was dead until the bond actually began to disappear.

He sniffed in a way that a boy his age would never admit to and he came to a conclusion. It didn't matter if the council had given up, he had not. If he were to get any new information or even an inclination of where Obi-wan was, he would go to him, councils approval or not.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan lay on his back, staring at the ceiling of the cell, bored almost to tears. A few feet away Haven sat weaving pieces of shredded fabric into some unidentifiable object. She gazed at it with a blank look on her face, he could tell she was just as bored as he was.<p>

He thought back wondering if the Jedi were still searching for him or if they had given up. It had been quite some time. Then with a nasty jolt he remembered that he didn't even know if Anakin had made it back safely. Yes, yes he had to have made it back. Anakin was strong and intelligent, if a bit impulsive at times. He had to believe it for his own sanity.

This line of thought brought up a question he had been pondering deep in the back of his brain. With nothing better to pass the time with, he sat up and faced Haven. Knowing her issues with her father, he had to approach this carefully.

"Haven?"

"Hmmm?" Her eyes still glazed over, watching the fabric she was weaving.

"I was just wondering." he paused trying to word it the right way. "You have been here longer than I have. Is there perhaps anyone, a friend, neighbor, who has noticed your disappearance and is looking for you?"

She looked up slowly and considered him. "My brother. Dantiin. But that's it."

Obi-wan watched her, she seemed as though she had more she wanted to say. He stood and walked over to her and sat next to her on the ground. Now sitting side by side she began to speak again.

"When my mother died, I had no where to go. My brother was in prison, I had no other family, So I went to my father."

Obi-wan listened, he had a bad feeling about where this story was heading.

"We never really got on, well, I guess it's just...I never had the courage...To tell him what I really thought. But, but somehow...He seemed to always know."

There was a pause. He waited paitently for her to continue.

"He got into some trouble, lost some money to someone. He was trying to settle the debt, So he traded me." She looked down, embarrassed.

Obi-wan was horrified. He reached out and a put a hand on her shoulder then asked "He _traded _you?"

She nodded, looking at the floor.

He broke out of his shock by a tear that leaked down her face. The intense feeling that swelled inside of him threatened to explode. It was sympathy, concern, and something else he feared too much to think about. He reached out and gently tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "I will never think badly of you because of something that someone else did to you."

The look in her eyes was one of gratefulness and the same emotion that was too frightening to mention. A small smile broke across her face.

"Thank you."

He nodded and the little self control he had broke, unsure of what made him do it, the feared emotion took over and he leaned down and kissed her lightly and chastely on her lips.

A second later he realized what he had done and pulled back shocked at his own behavior. Her face was red but the smile hadn't left. She met his eyes then looked quickly back at the floor.

Quite embarrassed he said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

She mumbled something but me managed to catch part of it. "alright...don't mind."

Now it was his turn to look at the floor. He knew that as a Jedi he shouldn't be indulging in these type of feelings, but for some reason he didn't feel guilty about this girl. If he had his force connection he would have meditated on it, but as he was force deprived, he was left to struggle with his feelings with only his instincts to guide him. And his instincts, whether they be remnants of the force or his basic male human instincts, were telling him that this relationship was needed and important, and he should not deny it.

He glanced back at her and put his hand on top of hers. She looked up surprised, smiling slightly. They settled into a slightly embarrassed, yet comfortable silence. Just as he began to think that he could be quite content like this, their pleasant relaxation was interrupted.

* * *

><p>Haven stood quickly when the men entered their cell. She didn't like this, no, not at all. Anxiety rose quickly within her.<p>

A couple of the men started forward and grabbed Obi-wan by the arms and began to drag him out into the hall. Frightened she made to follow, but found her path blocked.

"Oh no, darling. You get to stay here."

It was the old man from the place where she and Obi-wan had been bonded. Her Anxiety reached the next level as he calmly studied a datapad he was holding. What was he going to do now? Surely he couldn't get much more extreme than he already had.

He sat down on the floor and looked up at her. His eyes were exceptionally creepy.

"Please, my dear, sit. It will be more comfortable for you."

She sat as far away from him as the tiny cell allowed, which was not very far. For several long moments she sat in silence and he didn't take his eyes off her. Her fear for Obi-wan continued to rise with every passing second. Finally she took a breath, gathering every ounce of courage she asked. "What did you do with him?"

He smiled slightly, "You needn't concern yourself with that."

"What-" She gasped out then swallowed. "What does that mean?" Her anxiety level was now reaching the point of hysteria. She tried desperately to calm herself, but found it impossible.

"Calm yourself." He said in a disturbingly soothing voice. "I promise your husband will be returned to you shortly. We are just testing to see how the bond has progressed."

Shocked she asked "Husband?"

"oh yes," He said calmly "it was a variation of a marriage bond. You are now husband and wife."

Suddenly very frightened she looked away from the man. Praying that this madman would return Obi-wan to her quickly and hopefully in one piece.

**A/N: Heres chapter 3! Thank you to all of you lovely readers who reviewed and added me to alerts and favorites, you have no idea how much I appreciate it!**

**Please review! I love reviews!**


	4. Chapter four

**Hey! Here is chapter 4! It is shorter than usual, but I figured this was a good place to cut it off. If you thought the last chapter was awkward, this one is even worse! So prepare to board the awkward express.**

"Do you feel anything? Any pain, Any distress?"

"NO! No, no no! I don't feel anything! please stop asking me!" Haven sobbed.

This was the fourth time that this had happened. Obi-wan was dragged away and she was left with that awful creature who had the nerve to call himself a scientist. He would spend the entire time standing against the opposite wall observing her, then he would ask her questions. Unnerving questions.

The first time this had occured she had been concerned and done her best to ignore the questions, but when the interrogation had been over Obi-wan had been thrown roughly back into the cell, and she had lost all her calm. He was bruised and bloody. Obviously tortured. It was similar to when he had first arrived, only worse because she was seeing the wounds fresh. She did her best to patch him up, but she didn't have much to work with. In the end, she had to use torn pieces of her tunic to stop the worse bleeding.

Not by any means was she a healer. Her mother had been over protective to the extreme, always making sure her little girl was safe. Any activity that had the slightest possibility of ending up in injury was forbidden. Now she was wishing that she had been a bit more rebellious, then she might have some idea about what to do for such grievous injuries.

She knew that when he left that Obi-wan would be brought back in, and she would have to do her best to patch him up. They never hurt him too bad, but enough to make her cringe and him slightly sick. And then there was the knowledge, he was being tortured right now, that thought made her sick.

The scientist shook his head slowly. "I am very disappointed. I expected results sooner. However.." He trailed off looking slightly thoughtful. "Perhaps you need more pushing."

Her breathe caught. More Pushing? Was pushing torture? Because if it was, then she didn't think either of them could handle much more of it. No, that was not true. He was strong, she knew he would be able to go weeks and weeks and still endure whatever this madman could throw at him, but She was weak. She didn't think she could stand seeing him in such pain much more. Haven had come to a very important conclusion.

The first time he had come back, she had been hysterical. Panicked and insanely worried. She hadn't been much of a help until he had managed to calm her down. He hadn't been able to sit up, but his voice had managed to talk her through the basic steps of first aid. That night she hadn't been able to sleep. She had insisted that he take the sleep mat, unable to bear the thought of him on the floor with those wounds. She had lay on her side watching him sleep, terrified that if she closed her eyes, he would stop breathing. He had insisted his injuries were not that serious, and to a Jedi she supposed he had sustained much worse, but to her, they were life threatening.

The second and third time and been very similar to the first, but she had only realized it on the third. She had fallen in love with Obi-wan.

To her, it was shocking. She had never been in love with anyone before. She had had handsome friends before, even had a few crushes. But this, this was different. Every time he got dragged away, she felt like she was dying.

If she had been a stronger girl, someone who wasn't afraid to say what she thought, she would have stood her ground, refusing to let them take him. But she was not. She had always been weak. Easily pushed around, too afraid to stand up and defend her beliefs and herself. Defend? She couldn't even talk about herself, and because of this weakness, she was suffering and someone she loved was suffering in ways that made her sick to her stomach.

She knew he was a Jedi, and would never be able to love her back, however at the present moment she didn't care. Haven was well aware that in the future that she may grow to resent the code of the Jedi, but in this moment she was perfectly happy to just make sure he was alive and try to tend to his injuries. Even if she had been able to speak of her feelings openly, she would not have. She would not put them in a situation that made them both uncomfortable. He was not allowed to lover her, even if he had feelings for her, and she wasn't sure if such feelings even existed.

As the scientist left the room she did her best to pull herself together. Wiping her tears away, and looking around for anything to be used for first aid. Obi-wan would need help, and she would be of no assistance if she dissolved into a hysterical mess.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan knew he shouldn't push his luck, but he could't help it. Sometimes the sheer idiocy of people annoyed him to the breaking point. Then his sarcasm came out. He knew from past experience that his sarcasm tended to make people more annoyed, and therefore more idiotic. Goodness knows he had seen it enough with Anakin. But it didn't stop him from using it.<p>

Being led back to his cell by the woman he had stepped on in the room that he and Haven had been bonded together was certainly showing off his sarcastic side. Yes, he had accidentally stepped on her foot, so therefor he had destroyed her entire life. He nodded that made sense.

She was angrily muttering. "Seven years of studying, millions of credits down the drain. Gone! all gone!"

He couldn't help himself, he never could. "Such a brilliant mind as yourself, I would have thought that it would have been obvious to save a copy of your studies onto a second datapad, or a memory chip."

She didn't respond. Opening the cell door she shoved him in. Through the pain he vaguely wondered how she got to be so strong. He then felt softer, kinder hands touch his face. Haven.

He smiled as much as he could with his fat lip. Of there was something about this entire situation that he did not regret it was her.

He found the entire situation odd. To be honest, what about his situation wasn't odd? A Jedi Master kidnapped by a scientist for experimentation? But the part that confused him the most were his feelings towards the girl he shared a cell with.

He continually repeated to himself the code, over and over again. However, it did not help. Had he access to the force, he could have meditated on his feelings to find there true purpose or to release them, but force suppressant made meditation slightly difficult. He had only his instinct to rely on, which were usually very good. This point only worsened his confusion. His gut feeling was telling him that whatever relationship was developing between the two of them, it was ok, in fact, it was good and for some reason he felt it may be extremely important, but he had no idea why.

Of course, then there was the fact that they were married. He was surprised when Haven had dropped that bombshell, but then again, not too surprised, or at least, not as surprised as her. He had known what a bonding ceremony was, she had not. It was an interesting turn of events. When they escaped (He refused to think 'if') the marriage may cause some difficulties in their lives. Some marriage bonds could be broken, but with the strength and nature of this one, he didn't know if it would be possible in their case. Then, did he really want to break it? His Jedi instincts were saying 'of course, no attachment' but another part of him, a part he trusted more, was saying no. In any case, the council would not be pleased.

Pushing such thoughts from his head, he turned his attention to the 'here and now', just like Qui-Gon always said. He would worry about his feelings later, when they were more pressing.

He gathered his energy and pushed himself up. Today wasn't as bad as the past couple of days had been, or maybe he had just gotten used to it. He felt her help him to sit leaning against the wall. What would he have done without her?

There was silence for a moment as she pressed a damp cloth to his forehead. Exceptionally grateful for her assistance and willingness.

"I wish I knew why they were doing this." Her voice was quiet but echoed easily around the room. He shifted slightly, moving his weight, wishing he had an answer to that question as well.

* * *

><p>The Jedi Temple was too quiet. The hallways were quiet and dark. He was supposed to be asleep. If he was caught he knew that he would be in a heap of trouble, but he could find the energy to care.<p>

He had visited the soul healer today. It was the councils last desperate attempt. Sometimes a specifically trained soul healer could trace a bond even when blocked. It was painful, and wouldn't necessarily lead directly to his master, but might have given them an idea of where to look.

Anakin couldn't get the healer's face out of his head. The way she had looked at him after hours of her painful digging through his skull. She had simply given him a look of sympathy and pity that had made him sick.

Twice he had insisted that she try again. She had complied, but finally she had admitted defeat. "I'm sorry." That's all she had said.

Now tired, but too depressed to sleep, he wandered the halls. Wondering if it was truly too late.

* * *

><p>"But...Sir! This is illegal!" The teen jogged after the older man. He was surprisingly nibble for a man of his age. Then again, he really didn't know the man's true age. Maybe he just appeared older as the result of some experiment gone wrong. It wouldn't shock him at all.<p>

"Kidnapping, murder, and trade of another intelligent being are also all illegal, but you didn't seem to mind becoming involved with those." He glanced over his shoulder at the youth.

He bit his lip, indignantly thinking about how to answer that. "You know very well that I did not know anything about, any of that when I agreed to study under you. You never make the details of your work public. How was I supposed to know the sheer extent of you illegality?"

"Ahh," The man said chuckling. Obviously the young boys displeasure was amusing the older man. "But you still stayed, and you haven't turned me in."

"I cannot leave in the middle of my Graduate Assignment! You are well aware of that, plus, turning you in, would land me in trouble as well. Whether I got charged as well, I would still lose my apprenticeship, and therefore 5 years of hard work and expensive study!"

All he did was laugh in response.

The two of them entered a control room. It was darkly lit, so the screen that showed the inside of the cell would be clearly visible. A panel of controls streatched the entire length of the room. There was no doubt in his mind that this room was especially designed to hold the prisoners and experiment victims. The thought made him slightly sick to his stomach.

One of his helpers, or as the apprentice liked to think, 'minions' was watching the screen with a furious expression on her face. He knew she was upset that the jedi had accidently destroyed her studies. Personally he thought she didn't have anyone to blame but herself, but he had decided it was wiser to keep his mouth shut.

"I don't care what your reasons are, that lust drug is illegal in every system of the republic and highly immoral!" The younger boy yelled.

"I think you will find," The older man pulled a vile of liquid from out of his pocket "That moral and immoral are largely based on personal opinion."

The apprentice let out a frustrated breath. This line of argument was getting him nowhere. trying desperately to think of another way to combat this current line of madness, his thoughts were interrupted.

"I have already explained this to you, but I will again. The bond has obviously not completely formed, as shown by the lack of results from our tests we have been running."

Tests. the boy snorted and crossed his arms, willing to wait out the insane plan again.

"If the bond was completely formed they would be able to feel everything the other person was experiencing. I think it is quite obvious to all of us that this is not working correctly." There was a note of impatience in his voice now.

"You could wait!" he cried out, flinging his arms into the air. "There has already been progress, If you just give them more time, i'm sure they will reach that point on their own!"

The man chucked again. His constant amusement with this as starting to drive him mad.

"Oh, i'm sure they would, however, I don't have that type of time on my hands. I need results quickly. There is certainly an attraction there, but it would take too long to make the connection naturally. He is too immersed in his Jedi training to give in to his attraction, and she is too shy to address anything. I agree with the assessment that they are perfect for one another, but the connection would take months to make, possibly years to make naturally. I'm simply speeding up the process."

Then before he could make a counter argument, the older man walked briskly forward and connected the vile of lust drug to the controls of the ventilation system of the cell.

Furious and disgusted, the apprentice left the room. The others turned to the screen to make sure the plan was put into action correctly, carefully watching the reactions of the figures on the screen. The two unsuspecting people in the cell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, I promise this was necessary for the plot! If anyone can guess the real reason the bond insn't working ill give you a plate of my virtual brownies!<strong>

**Anyone else see the Phantom Menace in theaters? I did! and i actually thought the 3D was pretty good, especially during the pod race.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
